


来自星期二的你

by pitter_patter



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitter_patter/pseuds/pitter_patter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>北欧海盗AU。<br/>注意事项看warning和tag，请确定可以接受再继续。出于题材和作者惯性思维等原因，此文不止一次在warning和tag方面出现问题，没有在2014年10月复更时写明结局走向，可能给已经开始阅读的各位造成了困扰或不适，在此表示十分抱歉。虽实非存心欺骗，但也必须为自己的疏漏和不足买单，若有相关责难，本人尽数担下，不作辩驳。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 满城春色宫墙柳

**Author's Note:**

> 我是夕鹤。  
> 不止一次想过放弃，但既然是自己作的死，那就继续写吧。  
> 有肉，但不在第一章。  
> 谨慎食用，去留随意。

      夜幕降临。

      水手抛下船锚放倒桅杆，白日扬帆疾行的战船停歇于平静的海面，像支在地上的帐篷般一动不动。整块橡木雕成的龙首罩上了一层细碎的月光，平白显出一股骇人的妖异之色。船员们正忙着擦拭恶斗后血迹斑斑的甲板，皮靴匆匆踏过层层相楔的木片，激起的声响无休止地回荡。年轻的船长Javier立于船头，夜风掀动他厚重的毛皮斗篷向后飘扬，上下翻飞如汹涌的海浪。

      他抽出随身的佩刀，轻轻摩挲刀柄上凿刻的两个字。锋利的刀刃弯出冷冽的弧度，寒光顺着形状优美的曲线一掠而过，让Javier忆起那人酒液浸润的细薄的嘴。

      下一刻，他收回佩刀，来到角落里的宝箱前，打开箱盖捡取最为浑圆透亮的一串珠子。

      Javier将珠子拢在怀里，然后俯身钻进船舱，擎了一支烛台慢慢往里走。明灭的烛火跃动着舔上两旁的墙壁，在Javier身后拖出一道长长的黑影。他偏过头望了望，舷窗外深浅不一的海雾渐渐吞没了高挂的明月，这让Javier突然有了种奇怪的错觉：他赖以生存的这艘船就是一片掉进冥河的梣树叶，而他自己已化为魂灵，正备好了税金赶往通向永夜的冥界之门。

      他掏出钥匙轻手轻脚地打开走廊尽头的那扇门，接着又转身落锁。

      这本就是个混乱的杂物间，现下又被塞了一张床，变得更为逼仄。床上的人侧弓着背蜷成一团，肩膀正随微不可闻的呼吸一起一伏。一条铁链仿佛甩不脱的毒蛇缠绕在他腰间，另一头则向下探去，绑缚着床底一块笨重的石头。他将半张脸埋进交叠的手臂，露着的另外半张脸没有半分惬意神色，想必是睡得不甚安稳。

      Javier把烛台置于桌上近前打量。烛光映照中，一抹嫣红爬上那人苍白的面颊，上挑的眼尾直飞入乌黑的鬓角。Javier着了魔似的伸出手，肌肤相贴的瞬间，那人毫无预兆地睁开眼，清澈的瞳仁亮如晨星。

      Javier像个被当场捉住的小偷猛地缩回手，小心翼翼地思考着措辞：“Yuzu，我……”

      未等他说完，床上的囚犯挣扎着起身，一把推倒了桌上的烛台。Yuzu盯紧狂跳的火苗，恨不得它烧得再快些，能将整艘船全部燃成灰烬最好。

      Javier不得不重新扶正烛台，之后无奈地叹了口气：“你不必这样。”他从怀里拿出被焐得温热的珠子，献宝一样捧到Yuzu眼前，“今天的战利品，我知道你会喜欢。”

      Yuzu冷哼一声：“不，我一点也不喜欢。”他的目光越过Javier钉上惨白的墙，“大概只有甲板上那些啃食腐肉的蠢乌鸦才会对你的施舍感激不尽。”

      Javier依然拉过他的手，把那串珠子套上他的手腕：“我没有别的意思，只是希望让你开心一些。”

      Yuzu仍不愿看他。令人尴尬的沉默里骄傲的船长有些恼了，他再次伸出手，强硬地去掰Yuzu的下巴。Yuzu张口便咬，在Javier的手背上留下齐整的两排齿印，半圈和半圈首尾相接拼成一个完整的圆，像镶边的满月。血从伤口继续渗出，滴在Yuzu的前襟一路洇染，Yuzu垂下头，恍惚中看见了遥远故乡盛开的花。

      他被Javier掼倒在床上，腰间的铁链铮铮作响。

      Javier因疼痛而扭曲的脸在眼前放大：“也许他们说得对，你真的是只该死的狼妖。”

      被压制住的Yuzu却浅浅地笑了：“如果我是的话，我一定撕下你整条胳膊。”

      Javier攥紧Yuzu的衣襟朝两边一分，素淡的布料从圆润的肩头剥离，打着褶皱堆叠在弯曲的手肘。Javier的胡茬磨蹭他的颈窝，粗重的喘息隔着皮肤融入他的脉搏，将欲火和怒火一齐丢进这具别无它用的躯壳。刺鼻的汗臭扑面而来，熏得Yuzu近乎落泪。

      Javier的手指开始在他身上游走，贪婪而缠绵。Yuzu袒露的上身比褪去了丝绸包裹的海象牙还要滑，胸口两粒软肉颤巍巍地站了起来，艳丽如杜鹃鸟啼鸣的舌尖。Javier密集的亲吻砸在小腹，像狂暴的雨点砸在海面，晕出湿漉漉的水痕。

      “去他的瓦尔哈拉，我只想死在你身上。”Javier衔住一边的肉粒啜弄吮吸，粗糙的指腹攀向另一边，碾过红肿的乳珠一根根数着肋骨。

      混沌中Javier的后颈一凉，海盗的本能驱使他堪堪避开劈砍的利刃。宽大斗篷被冰冷的金属勾挂，扯下毛皮的剪影投在墙上，旋转如篝火旁舞女的辫发。

      Yuzu双手握着刀柄，Javier双手握着Yuzu的手。触了逆鳞的少年牵动嘴角：“如你所愿。”

      形势胶着。躲过一劫的Javier终究是怕争抢时误伤了Yuzu，只得把掌心里的拳头扭向床外：“你一向是很聪明的，我的格斗技巧，你记得一点不差。”他心下一横，五指掐上Yuzu的手腕渐渐收紧，“只可惜，论力气你还赢不过我。”

      Yuzu挣不开Javier的桎梏，身上的男人简直要把那串珠子活活嵌进他的骨头。不服输的Yuzu抽着气瞪圆了一双眼睛，决心与Javier较量到底。

      钥入锁孔的一声咔嗒突兀地响起，平日机警的两人此刻竟也没有察觉。Javier最先失了耐心，转而握住刀刃向下一抽，生生将整把刀从Yuzu手里拽出朝门口扔去。

      惊呼传进了房间。

      Ernesto被打个正着吓得摔了烛台，看清屋里这番尴尬场面又手足无措地后退几步：“我……我们在清扫甲板，他们让我来取几个水桶。”

      Yuzu庆幸击中Ernesto的只是刀柄，一张嘴却半点不饶人，盯着Javier挑衅道：“感谢你们的诸神，没让你弟弟被扎出个窟窿。”

      Javier脸上阴云密布，一言不发地下床走到Ernesto面前去捡跌在他脚边的刀。成股的血从手心手背直往外冒，顺着刀刃不住地淌，濡湿了明晃晃的刀尖。

      Ernesto一愣，不禁担忧地问：“你的手……”

      “不碍事。”Javier收拾好滚落的蜡烛交给弟弟，最后朝屋里深深望了一眼。他沿着来时的路折返，血滴在身后流成一条浑浊的河。

      Yuzu形容狼狈地发怔，并排的烛台映着他低垂的眉眼。刀柄上自己的姓氏卧于交错的掌纹，只是字的方向和记忆中的相反，就像登船后的生活与他的预想也背道而驰。

      “他藏起了所有的餐刀，这已经是我能找到的最有用的。”久违的乡音让Yuzu抬起了头，Ernesto瞥了一眼床底，递来一把藏在怀里的铁勺。

      Yuzu会意地接过：“这个和今晚的事，都谢谢你。”极轻极快的一句飘散在摇曳的烛光里，他毕竟是有几分困窘的，但比起让人头大的当地话，能说回自己的语言还是自在许多。

      Ernesto绕开床去寻角落里堆积的水桶，踌躇一阵后闷闷地开口：“我哥他……其实也不愿……”

      急促的咳嗽让他的话断在半截。

      Yuzu歪倒在床头，铁链随着他身体的抖动不住震颤。

      “你怎么了？”Ernesto伸手想去扶，却被踢翻的水桶绊了一跤，额头磕在坚硬的床棱上肿起高高的一块。

      他咬着牙，脑海中倏地闪过一个念头：月圆之夜，注定不得安宁。

      Yuzu艰难地撑起身摸到Ernesto毛茸茸的脑袋，一边查看伤势一边自嘲地想：兄弟俩先后因他挂彩，倒是又坐实了那个可笑的传说。

      “你还是……快走吧，再呆下去他们该起疑了，我这里也没有……咳咳……能为你诊治的东西。”喉咙被人扼住一般，Yuzu甚至只能断断续续地表达，“把那两支烛台也拿走……它们很呛。”

      “那你自己小心。你又……不舒服的事，我不会告诉别人。”Ernesto带着水桶和烛台离开，杂物间重新陷入黑暗。他踩过喋血的走廊，不知怎地记起方才Yuzu敞开的前襟上相同的殷红。

      Yuzu歇了好一会才缓过了气，神智也逐渐清明。他下床费力地搬动石头，又抓过来之不易的铁勺碾磨铁链的接口。想到如今的境遇都是拜Javier所赐，他更是使了全力，把链子当作了那家伙，恨不能连皮带肉地剐个干净。

      那个混蛋夺走了他的一切。

      他的刀。

      他的人。

      还有……他的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星期二的典故（摘自新浪某科普博客，有删节）：巨狼芬里尔（Fenrir）诞生时，诸神便通过女巫的占卜得知它将会带来巨大的灾难。芬利尔在诸神的监视下成长，但只有战神提尔（Tyr）敢喂养它。芬里尔一天天长大，诸神深感恐惧，决定绑住巨兽，奥丁（Odin）请侏儒制成诅咒锁链格兰普尼尔（Gleipnir）。诸神让芬里尔尝试能否挣脱格兰普尼尔，芬里尔拒绝套上锁链，除非有神愿意将手臂放在芬里尔的口中作为自由承诺的保证，战神提尔挺身而出。芬里尔套上锁链之后发现无法挣脱，于是将提尔的手臂撕断。人们为了纪念提尔，用他的名字命名星期二。  
> 瓦尔哈拉（摘自度娘百科“维京人”词条）：海盗们坚信，如果一个男人光荣战死，灵魂就能进入天国阿斯加德的神宫瓦尔哈拉（Valhalla），勇士的英灵在那里饮宴、欢歌、讲述传奇。如果身为战士而很黯淡地死在床上，那就只配进地府。  
> 章节标题出处：陆游《钗头凤》——“红酥手，黄滕酒，满城春色宫墙柳。”被发小吐槽北欧设定哪来的古诗词乱入，但还是深井冰地不想改。
> 
> 之前发布的部分作出且仅作出如下两处修改，这也是我说过动笔时不严谨的地方：  
> 一、删去“火药味”一词，火药13世纪由商人经印度传到阿拉伯国家，之后再由阿伯人传到欧洲，但当时已不算是北欧海盗盛行期。  
> 二、“象牙”改为“海象牙”。因为后者占据维京人对外贸易相当份额，而前者由开辟非洲航线的葡萄牙人带回。  
> 我所知道的海牛梗在毛背心里已经被用得差不多了，于是这里只能视剧情而定塞几个被剩下的。  
> 剧情需要，文里只能有牛哥一个亚裔。所以就让小板鸭接过小越南的助攻队大旗吧，但愿我没把他的名字记错，characters里都找不着，没法添加。


	2. 曾是惊鸿照影来

      两年前，Javier率领船队搏击从天而降的风暴，躲过暗流汹涌的漩涡，最后横跨波罗的海上岸，开始了他成为领主以来的第一次夏季劫掠。

      高大的云杉直指苍穹，风声在林间穿梭，拨开郁郁青青的枝叶，让太阳投下几块斑驳的光晕。男人们的脚步被无处不在的苔藓放轻，但行进时斧盾的撞击又惊飞了树上栖息的鸟群。经历了各种险阻的船员们坚持跋涉，用对财富的渴望对抗席卷全身的疲惫，想象着越过这漫无边际的绿，前方就会出现成片闪耀的金银。

      带队的Javier却无暇沉溺幻境。他在现实里捕捉到一声异响，那不同于鸟类拍翅的扑棱，而像是某种小型走兽轻盈的奔逃。

      送上门的猎物。

      挽弓，箭已离弦。

      “嘿，伙计们，瞧我射中了什么。”

      不远处的树下伏着一个人，箭矢撕裂他不合身的袍子，紧贴后腰刺入树干的纹理，刚好将他卡在云杉和地面之间动弹不得。原本挎在他手上的提篮翻到一旁，篮里滚落的几丛蘑菇还沾着新鲜的泥土和草屑。

      Javier上前摘掉了那人遮掩面孔的兜帽，一头陌生的黑发窜进眼里。被他抓获的猎物正伸手去够别在后腰的什么东西，Javier抢先一步，从扯烂的袍子下抽出插在刀鞘里的刀，刀背抵住那人的下巴用力一抬：“村子在哪？”

      视线交会，Javier又是一惊。

      羽睫无助地轻颤，狭长双目像掩映在细叶中的两弯新月。漆黑的眸子迸出怒意，在Javier身上燃成燎原的野火。

      “那里没有你想要的，”他磕磕绊绊地补充，“除了瘟疫，什么都没有。”

      然而船员们并不相信他，他们认为这只不过是可疑的异乡人编造的拙劣谎言。Javier在接受追随者们一探究竟的提议前撤回了那把刀，饶有兴致地端详刀柄。他表现出莫大的好奇，钻研无果后喊来活泼的弟弟Ernesto，让他去认那两个难辨的字迹。

      Ernesto看过后试探着问：“你姓羽生？”

      他用的是一种哥哥听不懂的语言，却唤起了那名东方少年眼中柔和的神采。

      Ernesto朝哥哥背后望了望，Javier并不明白发生了什么，但隐约觉得两人交谈的内容应该与那把弓有些关联。

      “他叫结弦，大概就是射箭的意思。”Ernesto证实了哥哥的猜想，后者把“Yuzu”这个词含在嘴里咀嚼了好几遍，对他来说，征服这拗口的发音比征服土地和奴隶难得多。

      Javier徒手折断了那支困住Yuzu的箭：“我的同伴要求你为说过的话提供证据，结——弦——”

      他得意于自己习得的新知识，语速缓慢，语调绵软，并没有威胁般的压迫感，反倒像是情人独处时的呢喃。他的手圈上了Yuzu的腰，他只是想摸走刀鞘，将那把刀彻底据为己有，不曾想自己几乎已经把Yuzu整个按进怀里，形成一个极为暧昧的姿势。Ernesto看得真切，Yuzu是十分怕痒的，他推不开作乱的男人，正辗转在哥哥环抱的臂弯。

      Javier得逞后，海盗们押着Yuzu找到了他的住所。十室九空，田地荒芜，瘦骨嶙峋的猪耷拉着耳朵，在畜栏里饿得奄奄一息。北方人发财的美梦被敲得粉碎，他们战胜大海的回报就是目睹赫尔洗劫全村的惨状，耳听飞砂盘桓于顶的呜咽。希冀破灭，绝望接踵而至，越涨越高的潮汐一般将他们尽数打下愤怒的深渊。

      “受灾的不止这一个地方，你们没有前进的必要了。”Yuzu道出了海盗们不愿面对的事实，他们挥舞剑和斧头逼近，见惯杀戮的武器闪着嗜血的光。

      抢走Yuzu佩刀的家伙举着盾挡在他面前：“留着他，我们才不至于一无所获。”

      Ernesto凭着对Javier的了解，腹诽事由并不像哥哥说得那么简单。比起减少远航的损失，他的决定更有可能出于一种……秘而不宣的私心。

      Yuzu对着男人脑后的卷发开出条件：“我可以跟你走，但你得把刀还给我。”

      “等你有了足够的资本，再来跟我讨价还价吧。现在你如果想活命，就别无选择。”Javier不为所动，在船员和Yuzu之间站成一座巍峨的山。

      龙头船走了，安谧得像是不曾来过。只有这个东方人的存在提醒了海盗们，这场旅途荒诞至极。他们不会好心到收留一个无所事事的人呆在船上浪费贵比黄金的淡水，于是Yuzu不得不学着做活。他的当地话一向不怎么好，所以对船员飞快的指令频频现出茫然的神色，在登船后相当长的一段时间里都依赖Ernesto传声筒似的解围。Yuzu在一次闲聊中得知，海盗曾在一个商人身上搜出一本奇怪的书，上面载满方方正正的符文。他们一度以为那是什么古老失传的诅咒，Ernesto把自己和那本书关在房里摸清了一些门道，才打消了船员们的疑虑，他也因此掌握了这项惹人艳羡的本领。

      这个故事启发了Yuzu：他需要一个足够正确和权威的样本。从那天起，他在甲板上寸步不离地跟着Javier，观察和模仿船长的一举一动。Yuzu戴着兜帽，以防皮肤被腥咸的海风吹得皴裂，再加上身形瘦削，任谁看了都活像一棵长在Javier影子里的蘑菇。

      这棵蘑菇的策略很成功。船再次靠岸前，他已能熟练地收桨、系缆绳，以及用浮在水桶里的日晷校正航线。包括Javier在内的海盗们虽然声称这是他理所应当该做到的，但仍惊异于他超乎常人的自如和迅捷。而他的当地话却没有一同精进，紧张的时候几个关键的单词翻来覆去地在舌尖腾跃，发出类似宝石击碰的脆响，却始终没法把它们连成珠串一样顺畅的句子。

      这层隔阂使他对Ernesto以外的人继续寡言，海盗们也无暇顾及他内心的所思所想。直到一天夜里，Javier清点过船上的所有物资正准备回舱补眠，起身时意外地发现有人坐在桅杆附近的小木箱上，肩膀按啜泣的节奏小幅度地耸动。

      两只皮靴闯入了Yuzu朦胧的泪眼，皮靴的主人试图去掀他的兜帽，骨节分明的手被他一把打开。

      “别碰我。”Yuzu故作凶狠地低吼。

      Javier在他身边落座，挨的那一下就像幼崽的抓挠，无关痛痒。

      “你在想家。”Javier自信不会猜错。

      倔强的少年转过了头。他讶异于心事被一语道破，迷惑得甚至忘了脸上仍水迹纵横。

      Javier双手交叉撑在脑后，背靠桅杆仰望月明星稀的天空。

      “这可不是什么专属于你的秘密，”他透过Yuzu的眼泪追忆过往，“一次夺权斗争中我的父亲不幸落败，母亲逼迫我赶在敌人包围房子前带着Ernesto遁避。我和他钻进后山，在繁茂的森林深处找到了一间废弃的长屋。那里唯一的床受潮朽烂，而Ernesto已累得倒地不起，张着嘴把无处不在的灰尘往肚里吸。于是我只好就近伐树，劈出床板和床脚，再将这些材料搬到屋里。等它们终于稳当地钉在一块，蜡烛差不多都烧完了。我对着那团微光突然有了哭的冲动，任何人在那种情形下都不难流露想家的思绪。但我战胜了它，因为我还得寻觅水和食物，不至于让自己和Ernesto在流亡中忍饥挨饿。”

      他一向无谓，无谓到近乎懒散，即使如此正经地谈论曾经，也淡然得像在复述一件道听途说的轶闻。Yuzu对他的波澜不惊心生崇敬，其中还夹杂几分同病相怜的惺惺相惜，不禁止了抽噎追问道：“那……后来呢？”

      “自然是我赢了。我在所有同乡的见证下了结了那个狂妄自大的统治者，收回被侵占的房屋和田产，也从此有了坐上议事厅正中那把兽皮椅的权力。我为每名婴儿送上祝福，给每次航行制定计划，向每个宣誓效忠我的人分发象征荣誉的臂环，”Javier伸出左手展示那只朴素的拧花镯子，“也许你也会得到它的。”

      Yuzu不甘示弱地申明：“我不属于这里，更不属于你。”

      “是吗？你在我的船上，坐着我的木箱，倚着我的桅杆，却还对邈远的往事惦念不已。我弟弟告诉我你的家在东方，我真不知那里是个什么样，又有什么变故值得你至今不肯释怀。”

      “和这里……很不一样。春天到来之时粉樱重叠漫山遍野，一场春雨过后花瓣纷飞，铺撒苍翠的庭园。”Yuzu说到此处嘴角微微一勾，唇边浅笑初绽，像落英投在湖中漾开的一丝涟漪。

      Javier从未见过Yuzu描绘的这番景致，但他莫名觉得世上不会有哪朵蓓蕾能比眼前人笑中带泪的面庞更加瑰丽。遗憾的是，这笑也如同花期转瞬即逝，很快便被Yuzu敛了去，代之以与年龄不相配的肃穆神情，“地震摧毁了故乡，我被迫西迁，自己都不知道漂泊的日子要持续多久。我暂且在那个村子落脚，那里有一对待我很好的夫妇。可是……我没有想到还会遇上瘟疫，也没有想到会遇上你。”

      “你在怨我？”

      “不，我的确讨厌被他人左右人生，但我想变得更强，我遭受的每件事都是我为达到目的付出的代价。”Yuzu直视Javier深邃的眼窝，“所以，我跟你走。”

      他灼热的目光驱逐了海风裹挟而来的全部凉意。Javier被认真地凝望，竟有一股情窦初开的悸动在胸腔里再次生根。

      水天一色。月似银盘，对影成双。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赫尔（Hel，摘自度娘百科同名词条）：北欧神话中司管冥界的死亡女神，芬里尔的妹妹。  
> 章节标题出处：陆游《沈园二首》——“伤心桥下春波绿，曾是惊鸿照影来。”
> 
> 把牛哥和平地拐回去真是不容易……  
> 牛哥在俄罗斯呆过一段时间，海盗也曾经跟着肥莫满世界跑，于是他俩就在那相遇吧，这是各种不可能里最接近可能的了。  
> 海盗说日语真是超级傻白甜啊，TOI上的“おめでとう”都带着荡漾的波浪线的。  
> 给小板鸭一朵大红花，他的技能点太推动剧情了。  
> 我都不敢给牛哥写长台词，他身为观光大使都没法尽职尽责卖次安利……


	3. 何悟今兮升斯堂

      日升月落，熹微的晨光泛于海上。码头的栈桥已依稀可见，两旁招摇的旌旗与桅杆顶端的那一面隔海相望。

      留守的村民自发赶来，夹道迎接阔别的亲人。可船员们并没像他们期盼的那样满载而归，写在脸上的沮丧湮灭了亢奋的叫嚷。猎猎风声中Javier和Ernesto缄默着开路，队伍末尾的一阵嘈杂打破了这压抑的缄默。

      落单的Yuzu被团团围住，人们或惊异，或嘲讽，无数道眼神织就的天罗地网兜头罩下，越收越紧像要勒进他的皮肤。

      Javier拨开人群，和Yuzu一起站到了罗网里。他想帮Yuzu戴上海风吹翻的兜帽，Yuzu却不遂他愿，头背着他扬手的方向就是一偏。Javier对他的违逆表现出耐人寻味的纵容，扑了空的手转而去探Yuzu长了一截的衣袖。Yuzu拗不过这个执着的男人，只得任大了一圈的手整个包覆了自己的。他不再躲，随着那温暖的牵引绕回队列前头。

      海盗们离了船，就成了农夫。他们在海边捕鱼，在各自的田里耕种，用斧子劈柴的动作和剖开敌人心脏时一样利落。与桨和缆绳打交道的Yuzu也有了新的活计，他白天到Javier家中照料起居，晚上则与其他仆人一同睡在谷仓旁的棚子里。每天拂晓时分，家禽啄食完Yuzu抛撒的谷粒，叽叽喳喳地把Javier吵醒，被扰了清梦的领主咕哝着翻了个身，Yuzu又进屋捉着他的肩膀晃，“该起床了”的念叨和屋外的聒噪一唱一和。对他的顽固束手无策的Javier往往败下阵来，困乏地登反了靴子朝议事厅挪，脚步虚浮，哈欠连天，以至于当他坐上兽皮椅接待虔敬的求见者时，还得与霍德尔残留的神威展开漫长拉锯。

      可在Yuzu看来，Javier还是不具备与自身地位相符的勤勉之姿，于是他去到Ernesto的住所讨教，以期得知一些更为奏效的法子。Ernesto听他阐明来意后说道：“让他在没有战事的日子里早起就好比让狼不再嗥吠，让鹰不再翱翔。我们以前几乎用尽了手段，但都徒劳无功，直到一个冬日他用酣睡回答父亲修补船只的命令，气得父亲提来了屋外房檐下的桶，用斧头凿开上层的冰，再把桶里的水照着他的脸狠狠一泼。他瞬时弹了起来，反应也许比他斩断敌人的后颈还要快。水渗进他的衣服和寝被，他就在那一片汪洋里傻呵呵地笑，头发一绺一绺地黏在额前。此后母亲和我也都用同样的方式整治过他，可谓屡试不爽。不过现在没什么人能这么对他了——你知道的，他是领主。”

      可Yuzu将其付诸实践的过程一点也不顺利。阻碍的产生并非因为忌惮Javier的显赫身份，而是源于内心升腾的一种连他自己也说不清道不明的异样情感。他提着水桶站在Javier床前，看着床上向内侧躺的男人。被子只蒙住Javier的腰，就像雨篷只蒙住了半边的船，他的后背裸露在被子外，如同裸露在雨篷外的列板那般坚实牢靠。他为了Yuzu举盾拦剑时，默许Yuzu当一棵影子里的蘑菇时，牵着Yuzu的手撕扯无形的罗网时，留给Yuzu的也正是这样的后背。犹豫让Yuzu的心化成起了风浪的海，一艘蒙了雨篷的船由远及近地驶来。

      水桶从他的手中脱出，砰地一声摔落在地。桶里的水溅得Yuzu一身都是，Javier却丝毫未受波及。Yuzu任水在他和Javier共处的空间里肆虐，又和往常一样伸手捉着Javier的肩膀晃，像海风在亲昵地缠绕桅杆。Javier迷迷糊糊地睁眼，下床穿鞋时光脚踩进了地上蔓延的一滩，冰得他一个激灵，继而看清了水淋淋的地、水淋淋的鞋、水淋淋的桶和水淋淋的Yuzu。他玩味地问：“你这是做什么？想泼我但失了手？”

      失败的行动被揭穿，Yuzu气鼓鼓地转身捞过桌上一块抹布，双膝屈跪开始擦洗地面，对Javier可恶的调笑充耳不闻。Javier居高临下，他记得他们初遇时，跟前也是Yuzu这一览无余的肩背腰臀，以及一头柔顺的黑发和一双含着火种的眼睛。他将他们的初遇完全重现——他俯身挑起了他的下巴。

      Yuzu下巴上的软肉被玩弄揉捏，他对着一脸蠢相的罪魁祸首冷冷地道：“你该庆幸抢了我的刀，否则我早就剁了你这只不老实的爪子。”

      Javier很是无辜：“我只是想告诉你，这里交给我清理，你先去泡个澡换身衣服，当心着凉。”

      “你真是个无赖。”海上云霞漫天，Yuzu虚张声势的嗔怪久久地在风里回旋。

      Yuzu日复一日的叫早中村子迎来了秋收。人们在Yuzu的棚子外忙进忙出，朝谷仓堆放过冬的口粮。等到最后一粒谷子也被储藏妥当的那晚，整个村庄的居民都聚集于喧嚣的广场，熊熊篝火在男人们堪比咆哮的歌声里越发炽烈，如影随形追逐着女人们舞动的裙裾。醉汉大嚼鲜嫩的烤羊腿，满嘴油光地踹倒木凳，摸黑闯进女仆的房。Yuzu和孩子们围坐在吟游诗人身边，听他讲述从祖辈流传至今的故事：“每一天，奥丁会选择几名英灵战士和他一起武装自己。他们相互决斗，但每至夜晚又得以复原，骑马回到英灵殿。盾牌砌成屋顶，长矛筑成椽，铠甲铺成长椅，一匹狼立于西门，一只鹰在其上空兜着圈。一共有五百四十扇门，当诸神的黄昏来临时，每扇门都会有八百勇士列队出战……”

      Yuzu正欲再听，抬眼却看到Javier面带焦急四处张望。他朝Javier走过去，Javier也发现了他。

      “原来你在这。”Javier举着一只牛角杯征询Yuzu的意见，“我们在喝酒，你要不要也来一点？”

      Yuzu晦暗的眼神融入和杯沿平齐的浮沫：“在我们那里，我还没有成年。律令禁止我碰这种东西。”

      “可是在我们这里，连Ernesto都成年了，你不必再恪守与此地迥异的规定，更何况无条件服从领主才是所有人理当遵循的生存法则。”

      “那么你可以寄希望于一条锁链，而不是一只镯子。吟游诗人说你们的诸神就是这样制服那头狼的，即使它曾和他们朝夕相处。他们对先知的预言深信不疑，对芬里尔的宿命深感恐惧，于是执意要禁锢它，连与它最为亲密的提尔也罔顾多年情谊设下骗局……”

      “你如果听我把话说完，也许就不会因为一个故事胡思乱想。”Javier饮了一口麦芽酒靠近，“你是例外，一直都是。我从不倚仗领主的名义逼迫你，唯有一个祈愿——我像这样触碰你的时候，你能迟一些推开我。”

      他单手揽住Yuzu的后背，仿佛搂着一张骤然绷紧的弓。Javier惟恐这弓向他射出拒绝的利箭，另一只手也赶忙附了过去，情急之下酒液从歪斜的牛角杯里泼洒，倾泻在Yuzu袍子的一角。

      夜凉如水。远处篝火渐熄，传情的歌舞却点燃了青年和少女心底的赤焰。他们相携迈过一地狼藉，找寻更私密的处所以便互吐衷肠。诸神的壮举在吟游诗人的娓娓诉说中落幕，听完了故事的孩子们受顽皮本性的支使去往别处嬉闹。一时之间Yuzu的认知里除了头顶的夜空和脚下的土地，就只剩自己和靠在他颈窝的Javier。Javier颅骨的重量颠覆了空旷的世界，让Yuzu的头脑像陷进低洼的泥淖里一样混沌不清，双脚像踩在飘忽的云朵上一样绵软无力。无人搅扰时彼此的身份也被Javier无所顾忌地调转，这威名远播的男人此刻谦恭得如同一名仆役，正为得不到领主的认可或眷顾而凄惶不已。而Yuzu就是那个领主，只需施以微末仁慈就能满足他无言的哀恳，犒赏他不渝的忠贞。

      主宰Javier命途的Yuzu仍在为难时，那股操控他扔下水桶的力量卷土重来，替他作出了抉择。他双手扶上了Javier的腰，在只有两个人的夜里难得乖顺了片刻，没用戒备或抵抗回应这与他羁绊诸多的男人的示好。Javier的怀抱似乎比篝火还要热烫，让Yuzu离家以来累积的低落都消弭在暖烘烘的相拥里。

      Javier因Yuzu的慷慨而喜出望外，正欲更为长久地消受他的温驯，后腰的刀鞘却大煞风景地戳进了Yuzu手心。他感到与自己贴合的胸膛中那颗脏器突地一跳，随后那双停在腰间的手恢复了往日的灵敏，从他身上飞速拔下被刀鞘裹着的刀。

      狼夺回了獠牙，与猎人形成对峙之势，就好像此前温情脉脉的蛰伏不过是伺机而动的隐忍。Javier清楚Yuzu的脾性，这个比Ernesto大不了几岁的少年骨子里根本不似外表那般柔弱，发起狠来会用惊人的决绝横扫连老海员都为之胆寒的各类艰险，而冒犯了他的自己大概也被列入了亟待攻克的范畴。Javier想起Yuzu泼水未遂的那天清晨曾扬言要收拾他，便针对这个问题阐明了立场：“哪怕我得比提尔多牺牲一条胳膊，我也没什么可后悔的。不过你最好快些取胜，否则……我的爪子大概会更不老实。”

      他的前一句真诚而不失风度，可Yuzu还没来得及钦佩他于战斗中锤炼出的无畏无惧，他的后一句又原形毕露，逗弄人的散漫派头显现无遗。Javier这两种截然相反的能耐在Yuzu心头厮杀，催促战场的主人尽快作出裁决。交锋最盛时Yuzu认命地想：也许Javier很久前就在那安营扎寨，让自己再也无法不假思索地朝他举刀，因为这等同于将骨头从肌肉间分割，将血液从血管中抽离。

      Yuzu垂下手，袖子盖住了他失而复得的武器。他轻声说道：“只有这次我饶过你。但你也休想胡作非为，我要回房了，不是谁都能和你一样赖床不愁没人喊。”他握着刀转身，夜风带动袍角撩拨Javier的胸口，麦芽酒的香味和牛角杯里的混作一处，在Javier身旁萦纡。

      世界还是它该是的模样，有海和船，月和星，男人和女人，吟游诗人和孩子们，万物各安其位，如织布机上交错的绳线一般数不胜数而又井然有序。偏偏有一根松脱了纺纱的锭子——Javier不甘心那个拥抱就此沦为不可重温的梦，他把杯里的酒一饮而尽，朝Yuzu走远的方向追了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维京人12岁成年，长子继承家业，别的儿子成年后必须离开兄长，自己组建家庭，所以小板鸭和他哥不住一起。顺便也说一下他们三个的年龄设定，这一章哈比21，牛哥17（到了冬天就18了），小板鸭我根据资料推算那时应该是14。  
> 霍德尔（Hodur，摘自度娘百科同名词条）：北欧神话中的主神奥丁与神后弗雷嘉之子，掌管黑暗。  
> 吟游诗人的那段台词摘自《维京传奇》第一季第5集，酌情作了一些用词和语序上的调整。  
> 章节标题出处：司马相如《琴歌二首》——“时未遇兮无所将，何悟今兮升斯堂！”
> 
> 这章难产得让我想拿榔头敲脑壳。  
> 牛哥为何不肯泼水真是个未解之谜，谜到让我爱咋掰咋掰。  
> 铺垫半天牛哥才萌生爱意，明明是现实里海盗跳个四周就能轻松解决的问题啊……“他是我花滑生命的一部分”被我反着用了。


	4. 赌书消得泼茶香（未完）

      路上很静，Javier的心却响如擂鼓。海上那个月夜里扎根的悸动早已抽芽破土，Yuzu的亲近又让它疯狂滋长，随着Javier的脚步生出葱葱绿叶，把他一个闷了很久的想法顶到了喉咙口。

      Yuzu的房门开着，门内黑洞洞的不见火烛。Javier近前轻唤Yuzu，听到对方一声受惊的急喘。他顺着声音传来的方向摸去，渐浓的酒气加重了他的疑心。

      “别过来。”Yuzu气息不稳地喝止。

      “是我。你怎么了？”Javier依言驻足发问，“这味道不像你身上的。”

      Yuzu辨出他的声音，略为镇定地说：“我去找蜡烛，你去关门。”

      房门推闭，棚子里亮起微弱的光。Yuzu僵立着，颈间一圈可怖的指痕，右手袖口满是污渍，不属于他的血从指缝流到指尖。地上倒着一个男人，双眼圆睁，一只手还保持抓握的姿势。一把刀从他背后直插心肺，刀柄上两个异国文字出卖了杀他的人。

      Javier蹲下查看死者，把牛角杯放在了尸体边。他认得这个倒霉蛋，这人游手好闲，贪恋酒色，但也不曾犯什么非受到惩罚不可的过错。不等Yuzu开口，Javier已将前因后果猜对了大半：“他在篝火晚会上喝得烂醉，又想故伎重施寻个女仆来满足永远满足不了的高昂欲望。依照我们的立法奴隶是无权对自身遭遇作任何反抗的，所以他次次都能让不同的女人在身下啼哭，而不用为此支付报酬，或者承受谴责，除了这次——他进错了棚子，为了那点龌龊心思把命搭上了。他色欲熏心听不进你解释，而你又是个一着急就说不顺话的，再不动手就要被他掐死了。”

      “那么依照你们的立法，我会被怎样处置？苟活于暗无天日的牢狱，还是葬身在深不可测的海洋？”Yuzu再次见识了海盗的野蛮行径，料想他们对自己这个异乡人绝不会网开一面。

      “我以我的臂环起誓，你不会有事的，只要你肯赌一局。”Javier拉过Yuzu的衣袖，把染了秽物的那一块撕下来，揉成团为Yuzu擦拭右手的血污，之后又用它朝自己身上手上胡乱涂抹。Yuzu顿时明白了Javier的企图，扑上前掰他的手，抢他手心里已被浸透的布。

      门口一声尖叫。Javier和Yuzu循声望去，与Yuzu同住的仆人们回到住所，恰恰撞见了这一幕。

      时近午夜，议事厅却灯火通明。Javier坐进那把兽皮椅，Yuzu在他眼前站着，身后是黑压压的人群，闻讯赶来的Ernesto挤到了最前排，忧心忡忡，疑虑重重。

      “我出于自卫杀了那个酒鬼，也许你们会因此刑囚或处死我，但我的行为不会让活着的我或死去的我怀有任何愧疚。”Yuzu概括了事情经过，面无惧色地听着来自村民的咒骂斥责。

      Javier示意人们安静。他长吁一口气后说：“在你心里，难道我就是这样一个人，怯懦到不敢承认我自己的所作所为，无能到让你蒙受无根据的指控冤屈？即使你不这么做，我对你的信任也不会减少半分。而我怕是要辜负你这番好意了，因为这里凡是得到诸神恩惠，拥有了健全心智的人都在等待我道出真相。”他走下兽皮椅，确保在场的每个人都能一字不漏地听见他接下来要说的话，“当时你们纵情玩乐时，我在暗处无意中发现有个人影正朝谷仓那边移。如果他是个想趁虚而入偷盗粮食的贼，那即将到来的严冬里咱们会生活得多么悲苦就可想而知了。于是我尾随他打算拦阻，可我没顾得上看路，一不小心差点摔倒，握在手里的一只杯子也掉了。我的疏忽耽误了行程，再抬头时已找不着他。我加速追赶到达了谷仓，好在那里一切如常，我正纳闷那人到底是何居心，就听到谷仓旁的棚子里传来了呼救声。棚子门大敞着，我进去一看，一个人状如癫狂，掐着Yuzu的脖子想置他于死地。情况太过危急，我只能抽刀捅向那个人，血从他后背喷涌而出，他就这样没了声息。我用的是大约半年前从Yuzu那抢来的刀，和我一同出海的人都知道它一直在我这，更何况刀鞘至今还别在我的腰间。Yuzu关了门，撕下自己的一只袖子为我擦手，之后的事就不需我赘述了，死者的为人品性、他身边的酒杯、Yuzu颈间的掐痕和我衣上的血迹都能证明我所言非虚。”

      Javier的说辞让人挑不出什么毛病，可还是有船员站了出来，因他对Yuzu的维护愤愤不平：“他不过是个奴隶，哪里值得你三番五次偏袒？”

      “我可从没这么说过。他一直都是个自由人，比你想象中还要自由得多，住棚子只是因为他坚持遵守东方的什么繁文缛节，那玩意估计连我弟弟都搞不懂。他拒收他早该得到的臂环，自然也是这种咱们都闹不明白的矜持在作祟。而我陈述的都是实情，所以并不是我在袒护我的人，而是我的人在袒护我。”Javier脑中灵光一现，顺理成章提出那个闷了很久的想法，“为避免此类事件重演，Yuzu从明天起搬到我屋里，也省得他每天来回奔波。”

      尘埃落定。Yuzu和Javier相对而立，火塘里的木柴毕剥作响，催动Yuzu评判这个他置身其中的赌局。

      “你赢了。”他看见他脸上那层细密的汗。

      “是我们赢了。”他傻呵呵地笑着，头发一绺一绺地黏在额前。

      突如其来的风波平息，海回归岑寂。然而闹嚷后的冷清里包藏玄机，那无边止水之下遍布潜伏的暗流，正一道接一道冲蚀着迫近海面的岩礁。下半夜的氛围愈加诡谲，乌云蔽月，仆人们艳羡或妒恨的窃窃私语充盈了Yuzu的房间。Yuzu是习惯了这等待遇的，他闭着眼仰躺，纯粹的黑暗里那些致命的戈矛剑戟和离谱的蜚语流言都远了，更远了，入耳的只余屋外碧海荡涤砂砾时间或响动的涛声，还有不久之前那个男人许下的已被履行的承诺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题出处：纳兰性德《浣溪沙》——被酒莫惊春睡重，赌书消得泼茶香，当时只道是寻常。这个“赌”和文中的“赌”内容、对象和感情都有出入，只是共用个“赌”字，各位意会就好。  
> 倒（神）霉（助）蛋（攻）这事从开始到解决上一章都有伏笔。马克思和恩格斯教导我们用历史唯物主义看问题，文中这家伙的行为很可恶，但是在那个时代维京人的法律的确允许，所以哈比没拦过，这次挺身而出是因为牛哥遇险。好在牛哥战斗力还是很可观的，说捅就捅。  
> 嗯，哈比追去找牛哥就是求同居的……  
> 这章还没完，以上所有是从八月上旬重新动笔以来的全部。

**Author's Note:**

> 开了个新坑连载，发在私博http://pitterpatter1207.blog.fc2blog.us/，页面有时不大稳定，但总体无大碍。由于题材大概是甲之蜜糖，乙之砒霜，所以有权限。看公告，看缘分。  
> 这边的海盗AU会填完，已有的文除非有变故或者不可抗力因素，否则不会搬。  
> AO3依然是我发文的主要平台（前提是我写得出别的）。


End file.
